Une marionnette parmis tant d'autresou pas
by Les Hime
Summary: Pour Sasori, Sakura n'était qu'une marionette entre ses mains et pourtant...il regrette de l'avoir traitée ainsi. Pourquoi ? SasorixSakura


Titre : Une marionnette parmi tant d'autres…ou pas

Genre : Romance

Couple : SasorixSakura (pour une fois que ce n'est pas du yaoi --'')

Auteur : mooooaaaaa : Mo-chan !

Série : c'est dans Naruto et tout appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto (mais l'arbre de la fin m'appartiens, ouaaai je suis propriétaire d'un arbre :P), si Sasori était à moi il serait depuis longtemps avec Deidara ! XD

Résumé : Au début pour Sasori Sakura n'est qu'une marionnette alors pourquoi cela le fait tant souffrir de la voir ainsi ?

Dans la planque de l'Akatsuki où le Shukaku avait été extrait de Gaara Sasori, Sakura et Chiyo-baa-san s'étaient combattu avec rage mais on pouvait considérer que le combat était terminé, Sasori avait gagné .En effet Chiyo gisait inanimée par terre et il avait maîtrisé Sakura, celle-ci était maintenue au sol par quatre puissantes marionnettes que même sa force surnaturelle héritée de Tsunade ne parvenait pas à écarter.

Sasori considéra un moment la jeune fille qui se tortillait en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise des pantins, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Soudain, une lueur de sadisme passa dans son regard et il eut une idée. D'un simple geste de la main, il écarta les marionnettes qui retenaient Sakura. Aussitôt la kunoichi essaya de se relever mais une force invisible l'en empêchait, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle remarqua alors avec colère que Sasori la manipulait au moyen de fils de chakra comme Chiyo l'avait fait avec elle auparavant.

Elle tenta d'utiliser sa force pour se libérer mais les fils la retenant résistaient durement. Sa colère monta en flèche, elle se débattit encore et encore sous le regard amusé de Sasori. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres du marionnettiste qui força Sakura à se relever et qui s'amusa à la manipuler.

Sakura luttait avec acharnement, utilisant toute sa force et sa volonté pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, inconsciente que c'était justement sa colère qui donnait le plus de joie à son ennemi. Sasori s'amusa encore pendant deux longues heures avec ce petit jeu où seuls les cris de protestation de la jeune fille se faisaient entendre. Le marionnettiste souriait, content de lui, soudain sa joie retomba, Sakura fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas : elle abandonna !

Elle arrêta tout à coup de se débattre et baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. De surprise le nuke-nin relâcha un moment ses fils et elle s'écroula à genoux au sol. La jeune fleur de cerisier fut alors prise de sanglot et commença à pleurer, s'abandonnant au désespoir.

-Pardon Tsunade-sama ! Pardon !, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes inondaient son visage.

De mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, depuis toujours elle avait été un poids pou son équipe, elle avait eu beau tenté de s'améliorer mais il n'y avait eu aucun résultat. Ensuite elle avait été incapable de retenir Sasuke, celui qu'elle aimait et qui avait trahi Konoha pour aller rejoindre Orochimaru malgré ses supplications. Et même après s'être durement entraînée aux cotés de Tsunade-sama, elle avait toujours été incapable de sauver Gaara. Depuis toujours elle se sentait faible et inutile.

Sasori recula doucement, bizarrement le spectacle de cette jeune fille effondrée à ses pieds le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne tirait plus aucune satisfaction de sa victoire…pourquoi ? Au contraire, ce spectacle le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi lui, Akasuna no Sasori le terrible assassin qui changeait en marionnette ses victimes impitoyablement, avait du mal à achever une faible jeune fille ? Pourquoi restait-il figé ainsi ?

Brutalement il la fit se relever s'attendant à ce qu'elle réagisse mais elle n'en fit rien, cela déçu Sasori : il n'avait plus entre les mains qu'un jouet immobile et sans volonté. Il contrôla encore ses mouvements mais il se rendit compte que ça ne l'amusait plus ,au contraire dès qu'il la faisait esquisser un mouvement cela lui serrait le cœur. Il la laissa retomber au sol et soupira tristement. Bizarrement il venait de regretter tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Quelle était cette douleur qui lui serrait le ventre ?

Il défit les fils de chakra et s'approcha de la jeune fille toujours en larmes. Il s'accroupit devant elle et un temps interminable passa, elle à pleurer, lui à l'observer en silence ne sachant que faire. Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et regretta aussitôt son geste, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Surprise, la rose leva vers lui des yeux inondés de larmes, Sasori se surpris à penser qu'ils étaient beaux et brillants comme des émeraudes. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longs moments à se regarder dans les yeux sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire un geste ou prononcer une parole. Dans l'esprit de Sasori tout était flou, il ne comprenait plus rien à ses actes et à ses pensées. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme conflit habitait son esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il décida juste un moment de ne pas suivre ce que lui dictait sa raison et il étreignit Sakura qui sursauta : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer car cela lui était insupportable, il se pencha alors vers la fleur de cerisier et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'écarta vivement de lui. Le membre de l'Akatsuki resta un moment figé d'incompréhension devant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! C'était une marionnette entre ses mains !!! Un jouet !!! Alors pourquoi ?!! Le pire était le regard que posait Sakura sur lui : profondément choqué !

Soudain une douleur se fit sentir dans son épaule, un kunai, lancé par Chiyo qui venait de sortir de l'inconscience, y était planté. Il avait mal mais pensa que c'était le regard de Sakura qui l'avait le plus blessé.

-SAKURA ? Tu n'as rien , demanda la voix frêle de la vieille femme.

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la grand-mère et soudain se leva et partit en courant, rejoignant Chiyo, s'éloignant de Sasori désemparé comme si elle le fuyait. Elle quitta la planque de l'Akatsuki en courant et la vieillarde la poursuivit en l'appelant. Sasori resta seul à terre, se vidant de son sang, repassant sans cesse ce qui venait de se passer dans son esprit avec tristesse.

Plus tard Deidara le trouva dans la même position et remarquant qu'il était blessé lui demandait comment il allait mais Sasori ne répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Sasori se rendit au pont (sans être enfermé dans sa marionnette à queue de scorpion vu qu'elle était cassée) où il avait rendez-vous avec Kabuto sans se douter une seule seconde que depuis les buissons Capitaine Yamato les observait avec son équipe. Pile au moment où ils reconnurent Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Naruto et Sakura jaillirent des buissons. En reconnaissant la jeune fille le cœur de Sasori fit un bond, avec le temps il avait compris pourquoi Sakura lui avait tant manqué et s'était rendu compte de son amour envers elle. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comprenant qu'ils allaient encore devoir se battre.

Soudain Orochimaru fit apparition, sans attendre Naruto se jeta sur lui en colère, le chakra de Kyubi l'entourant. Dans sa rage Naruto explosa le pont et Sakura tomba. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir le marionnettiste se précipita vers elle et la retint par la main mais une nouvelle secousse secoua le pont et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le vide. Sakura entendit son capitaine crier son nom puis elle sentit des bras l'attraper, fut serrée contre un manteau noir à nuage rouge et reconnut Sasori. Le marionnettiste stoppa leur chute en les retenant avec des fils de chakra et ils atterrirent sans aucune égratignure au sol. Dès qu'elle sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds Sakura s'écarta vivement du membre de l'Akatsuki et le toisa avec froideur.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé , demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Sasori décida que le temps des aveux était arrivé, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, lui avoua-t-il, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Pardonne moi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Viens avec moi ! Je te promets que je ferais tout pour te faire sourire ! Je ne veux plus te voir malheureuse !

Sakura s'éloigna de lui, profondément choquée.

-Jamais je ne viendrais avec toi !, lui répondit-elle avec colère, tu n'est qu'un traître, un assassin et jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer !!!! Jamais !!!!

Plusieurs mois plus tard, lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée, Sasori se reposait, assis adossé contre un arbre non loin de Sakura.

-Sakura, l'appela-t-il en se tournant vers elle, tu m'aimes ?

Pour toute réponse la fleur de cerisier s'assis à cheval sur ses genoux, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et l'embrassa amoureusement. Sasori, heureux, sourit à sa marionnette qu'il contrôlait avec des fils de chakra.

-Ai shi teru, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sakura était la seule de ses marionnettes qui n'était pas dotée de piège, Sasori l'avait tué auparavant car il n'avait pas supporté de vivre un amour à sens unique. Mais à présent il allait pouvoir passer sa vie avec son aimée figée, innocente victime de l'amour possessif du Akasuna.

Fin…


End file.
